


Holocaust

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Holocaust, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika and Andy are teenagers in Germany during the second world war. Mika already suffers discrimination as a result of his dark hair and dark eyed look as well as of his Lebanese Heritage but everything gets much worse when the block warden finds out about Andy and Mika's relationship. They are loaded up and taken to a concentration camp where they meet many others in similar situations for a variety of reasons. Can they survive till the end of the war? escape? or will they die like millions before them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Racist dicks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Mika and Andy Holocaust au finally updated. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a real person fan fiction. I don't not own these people, that would be creepy but I admit to having many pictures of Mika saved onto my phone. XD
> 
> All of my knowledge about Germany during the second world war is from being a GCSE History student last year. We studied Germany as a topic so that where all my knowledge comes from however I cannot ensure that these facts are true as i am not the most intelligent person in the world.XD.
> 
> Lastly, I am dyslexic so my spelling might be a little bit shit so I apologise in advance however I am British so i don spell things the English way.

Mika moved aside the lump of wood that was blocking the entrance to a roughly constructed tunnel and crawled in, switching on his torch. He pulled the wood back over the entrance and proceeded down the tunnel as normal. 

This tunnel was inspired by the recent escape attempt at Stalag Luft lll where British and their allies dug tunnels to escape the camp. Many Hitler Youth members were still out searching for the three men that still hadn’t been recovered. 

Mika’s tunnel however wasn’t a result of being in a prisoner of war camp, it was a way he could secretly sneak in and spend time with his boyfriend without the government finding out. Germany in 1943 was as it had been since President Hindenburg’s death. A crushing dictatorship which meant that citizens had to be very careful otherwise their rule breaking would be reported to the Gestapo and they would disappear never to be seen again. No-one knew where they went, but no-one spoke of it either. People would do anything to avoid punishment from the Fuhrer. 

Mika’s parents and siblings knew about his boyfriend. He couldn’t hide anything from them. They were worried however as homosexuality was as hated by the Fuhrer as Jewish people and if discovered, punishment would be guaranteed. 

Mika switched of his torch and then knocked their secret code into a piece of wood the end of the tunnel, above his head. The wood was immediately moved aside and out of the darkness he saw Andy’s bright blue eyes peering down at him. 

Andy reached down a hand to help Mika climb up. The tunnel was underneath a few of the wooden floor boards in Andy’s room. His bedroom was on the ground floor so the tunnel was easy to dig directly to his room. 

When Mika was fully inside the room and the floor boards were replaced, Andy cupped the side of his face and kissed him. Out of habit, Mika peeked to the side to check that the curtains were pulled across the window fully and then looked the other way to check that the door was locked. They were. The both knew exactly what to do to ensure they aren’t discovered. Only their families know after all. Mika and Andy had decided that if they were discovered, they were going to say that no-one knew however. Their parents were risking everything by allowing them to see each other so despite their parent’s protests, they had eventually agreed to act ignorant. 

It may sound strange how much the two teens were risking to be together but to Mika it was worth it. The secrecy, the lies, the crawling through filthy, dank tunnels at the dead of night were nothing compared to the warmth of Andy’s hugs, the way his eyes would light up when he would see the curly haired man in the tunnel, the comfort they would both feel just being around each other. 

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door to Andy’s room.

“There are officials here to search the house again, Andy.” Andy’s mother whispered. The floorboards were quickly lifted and Mika jumped down the tunnel and began to crawl back to his own house. This happened frequently as the Block Warden and the Block assistant were suspicious of them. 

Mika crawled as fast as he could back to his house, annoyed that the little time he got to spend with his boyfriend was once again taken away from him. Searches of Andy’s house was becoming more and more frequent. SO much so that Mika was afraid that he would not be able to visit him due to the risk being too great.  
Mika sighed and collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.  
******************************  
Andy’s POV

Andy awoke the next morning to his mother gently shaking him awake. He pulled on his school uniform careful to make it perfect. School uniform issues could get him sent to a correctional facility. 

He ate his breakfast and then began his usual walk to school. It was not very far away and he would pass Mika’s house on the way. He always met up with Mika’s siblings on the journey to school. 

Mika was the middle child of five and was last out the door, still tying his tie. Andy smirked at him as he hurriedly tied the familiar knot in the tie and smoothed his collar down over it. Mika had an issue with sleeping in which Andy found strangely endearing. 

When everyone had arrived at school, they went to their classes. Mika and Andy were in the same class as they were the same age. They were sat in different spaces however as their teacher wanted to sit the students with blonde hair and blue eyes in the front so he could ignore the dark haired students. Mika was one of the few dark haired students left in the class and the teacher tutted when he passed him.

“When will you finally go so I can have my all Aryan class?” He asked shaking his head. Mika looked down at the ground. Andy dug his nails into his hand to control his anger. He hated the fact that Mika’s head of dark curls and his beautiful brown eyes caused him to be discriminated against every day and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

They had to do PE first as the Fuhrer wanted the young men to be physically fit for joining the army. The physical exercises were similar to the ones he had to do at Hitler Youth meetings, an organization he was only part of since it became compulsory for him in 1936.

Mika wasn’t allowed to become a member of Hitler Youth, something he was very happy about. This did however mean that he wasn’t at physically fit as other members of the class, something that caused the teachers and many classmates to sneer at him.

“What are you? Some kind of faggot?” Karl Schmidt sneered. 

The rest of the day passed as it usually did with eugenics class, maths class and science classes. Andy couldn’t wait to finally get home.

As he was leaving the gate, he made eye contact with Mika, blinking three times, their signal for him to come over after school. Mika blinked back three times in reply then Andy rushed home. He pulled off his school blazer, leaving it on a hook in his bedroom and loosened his tie before sitting on his bed and waiting. 

After what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes, he heard a familiar knocking on his floorboards. He removed them quickly and helped Mika climb up into his room.  
“I hate Germany; everyone is so mean to you” Andy muttered hiding his face in Mika’s curly hair. “I don’t understand how someone could hate your adorable curly brown hair or your handsome brown eyes.” He muttered. 

“Because Hitler is a racist dick” Mika suggested. Andy pulled Mika over to his bed by his school tie which he was still wearing.

They both lay down on the bed facing each other. Mika lifted a hand up to rest it across Andy’s side. Andy laced his fingers through Mika’s hair. They had done this before, laid together for a few hours cuddling or maybe lazily kissing each other than Mika disappearing down the tunnel again until the next day but today was different. The physical activity from PE class and the stress from school had made them both exhausted and after a few minutes, they dropped off to sleep.


	2. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Andy are forced to board a train.

Mika was jolted awake suddenly by a deafening shout.

“They’re in here.” 

When Mika’s eyes adjusted to the light he saw that he was in Andy’s bed wearing his school uniform with an SS guard standing over them sneering in disgust. All of their greatest fear had been realised. He had fallen asleep at Andy’s and they had been caught.

The officers led the two boys out to their brand new Volkswagen beetle (the car that was supposed to go to the German workers in the ‘strength through joy program) and flung them both unceremoniously into the back seat. The side of Mika’s head thudded against the cold glass of the window with a small thump. 

Their friends and neighbours lined the streets watching them leave, faces contorted in repulsion. Mrs Weber who just yesterday Mika had helped light a small fire in in her fireplace (using pointless marks which hadn’t been used since the hyperinflation years before) glared at them, anger etched across her wrinkly old face, gnarled hands twitching as she gripped the top of her gate in a vice like grip. 

As they passed the Penniman household, Mika glimpsed his mother’s tear stained face as she sobbed softly into a handkerchief while his father watched on, expressionless. He could see Fortuné’s face pressed up to the window, nose squashed into an expression that in any other situation would make Mika chuckled at his younger sibling’s antics.

As the car left the city, Mika looked back at the houses and shops that he had grown up around disappear into the distance behind him knowing that it would be his last chance to see it. 

Andy caught his eye briefly and discreetly move his leg so their ankles were touching out of sight of the SS officers. That small bit of contact was usually the sweetest feeling in the world to Mika but this time, something much more bitter was mixed in. The uncertainty of their future now they had been caught was undetermined. Will this be last time I see him? Kept running through his head, invading his thoughts in the same way the officers had invaded their privacy and had thrown them out into the car like ragdolls that no-one cared about.

“it’s a cruel crux that I have to bear, if you come a little close I’m going to pull your hair, more than just a toy in a patch blue suit, hold me in your arms I’m just a boy like you”

“Shut up back there!” one of the guards barked and Mika fell into silence.

The rest of the car journey continued in this manner until they arrived at a train station. There were thousands of people of all ages standing around in large groups. They were being herded into overcrowded train carriages by more SS guards who had guns cocked and ready to fire. One man had tried to escape the ranks and escape. His body was still on the floor, a large hole in the back of his head with blood drenching the floor beneath him and in the surrounding area, getting stuck to the bottom of peoples shoes. Mika felt immediately nauseous but restrained himself from retching. If what he had heard was true, it was going to get a lot worse.

While Mika was staring out the window, a fierce hand violently grabbed the collar or his school shirt which he was still wearing from the day before and yanked him out of the car not bothering to make sure his head didn’t hit the ceiling on the way out.

An armband with a pink triangle on it was forced onto his arm and he was pushed towards the final carriage with Andy close behind. 

As they cleared the entrance, a metal door was closed with a loud clang which echoed around the small space.

It was a carriage designed for transporting livestock between farms. It was small, dingy and covered in a stinking layer of animal faeces that they hadn’t been bothered to clean. There were around 30 other people in this carriage, as it was one of the emptiest, and Mika had a gap just large enough for him to sit relatively comfortably on the ground, Andy beside him. 

A man who was sat opposite them in the carriage with a yellow star of David on his armband caught their attention and spoke to them.

“Where you caught together?” he asked, indicating their pink triangles and then flicking his eyes to Andy’s hand which was holding the fabric of Mika’s shirt tightly in his hand.

Mika reluctantly nodded expecting the man to lash out at them but his expression didn’t change. His confusion must have been evident as the man said:

“No need for you to be frightened of us. We are all the same in their eyes” He nodded towards the front of the carriage where an SS soldier was driving the prisoners.

“My name is Klaus. What are your names?” He asked them.

“My name is Mika, and this is Andy. We are both 16 years old” Mika replied softly.

“I would say it’s nice to meet you, but under the current circumstances…” he indicated the dilapidated walls around them. “This is my family. My wife, Ingrid and my children Peter, Erika and Kurt. He indicated each person as he said their name. Kurt only looked about four and he was peeking out from behind his mother’s arm.

“How were you caught?” He asked.

“Every day after school we were going around each other’s houses and leaving before it got dark but we had a really exhausting day at school so I fell asleep at Andy’s. The authorities were already suspicious of us and frequently searched our homes but this time, they found us. This morning we were thrown into a car a driven to the station and shoved on this train.” Mika told Klaus. Klaus nodded sympathetically.

“What happened to your family?” Andy asked.

“We are Jewish. We ran a shop that sold clothing but it was destroyed during Kristallnacht. We were still just getting by as some of our loyal customers would continue to buy clothes at our shop. One day however, they came for us. The Gestapo. We hadn’t committed any known crimes yet we were arrested. We spent five days in a cell made completely of cold stone living off the bare minimum before we were thrown in the back of a cart with some others and were given these strange striped pyjamas and our armband. They cart was unloaded at the station and here we are.” Klaus explained.

“You were given those striped pyjamas?” Mika asked.  
“Yes, everyone was” Klaus replied.  
“So we will have to wear them?” Klaus looked confused so Mika elaborated. “They aren’t the most fashionable things I have ever seen”

“We are on a train potentially being taken to our deaths and your first worry is about how the choice of attire isn’t up to your standards?” Andy teased. Mika grinned sheepishly. Klaus looked at the pair and shook his head.

“How did you only just get caught? You act like an old married couple!” 

“We weren’t anywhere near each other at school. Andy was always grouped with the other blonde haired, blue eyed people.” Mika explained. Klaus nodded in understanding before the carriage fell silent.

The atmosphere was comfortable but there was an underlying feeling of fear permeating the room. The quiet was occasionally interrupted by hacking coughs from Erika, Klaus’ six-year-old daughter. 

Mika felt a little but cold, so stuffed his fingers in the pockets of his school trousers. They hadn’t picked up anything before they left so he was still wearing his white school shirt and black smart trousers with his polished black shoes which still had congealed blood on the bottoms. The smell was overpowering. It was like being in a slaughterhouse.

He rested his head on Andy’s shoulder. He was still tired from school yesterday and their rather rude awakening that morning so with Andy’s warmth flooding through his shirt, Mika fell asleep. 

He awoke a little while later as the train stopped. He heard the clanging of carriages being opened and then shut one by one. When there one opened, Mika was pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful open field with the occasional daisy poking its head from amongst the emerald green grass.

“You have five minutes.” The guard grunted ensuring everyone could see the rifle he had clutched in his large fists.

All the prisoners in their carriage used the time to quickly go to the toilet and s=walk about a bit to stretch their legs before they were sent back into the filthily metal box.

As the sun beat down on them all day, the inside of the carriage grew gradually hotter and hotter. Mika had all the buttons on his shirt undone to try and cool off but it was to no avail. The metal beneath him was beginning to burn him so he had to crouch so only the tough leather of his school shoes were in contact with it. 

Erika’s illness didn’t seem to be improving. Her coughing was getting worse by the day and the absence of medicine meant she was only getting worse. It was near constant now and Mika winced in sympathy every time he heard the painful sounding coughs.

The journey took a few days with one toilet break each day. He hadn’t had anything to eat yet and Mika could feel hunger gnawing at him but he ignored it. A small amount of water was given once a day so his lips were chapped and dry and painful. 

The lack of food and water had taken its toll on little Erika. She had a particularly painful fit of coughing, before going still, brown eyes open and glassy, the traces of pain still visible on her face.

When they pulled slowly in to a station, Mika knew in his gut that they had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and Kudos if you think this fic is worthy or if there is some idea or character you want to be included


End file.
